


Remus "No Fun" Lupin

by sammy252



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252
Summary: Sirius is tired of the resent "no fun Lupin" and pulls him out for some snacks.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Remus "No Fun" Lupin

“Friday Night!” Sirius yelled entering the boys’ dorm room with his hands behind his back.

“Oh no, Sirius, what do you have?” James asked him like he was a dog with something in its mouth. 

“Firewhiskey!” Sirius yelled holding two bottles above his head in either hand.

“Ugh,” Remus sighs, his book was just getting good and there was no focusing with Sirius around.

“Oh Moony,” Sirius said, putting the bottles down on his bed and walking over Remus' bed, “Would it hurt you to have a little fun once in a while?” Then flopped over Remus’ bed.

“I was having fun Padfoot,” Remus said, holding his book up.

“Moony, Moony, Moony, What am I going to do with you?” Sirius shook his head and sat himself up on his elbows.

Remus’ only thought was, ‘I have a couple things in mind’ but he wasn’t going to say that. No one was going to know how he felt with Sirius on his bed or his light flirting. Especially not Sirius. Before he could respond Peter spoke up, “Who’s going to get snacks? I think it’s Sirius’ turn.” 

“Fine,” Sirius groaned then slid off the bed so he fell onto the floor.

“You alright there Padfoot?” Remus asked as Sirius disappeared onto the floor. There was no response so Remus adjusted himself to look to the floor but before he could react, Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him to the floor as well, “Ugh! Padfoot!”

“You’re coming with me Moony.” Sirius scrambled to his feet, pulling Remus with him and snatching up the Invisibility cloak from James.

“Why me Padfoot?” Remus exclaimed grumpily as they stumbled out of the dorm and the door closed behind them.

“Because you need to get out of that room!” Sirius responded and began wrapping the cloak around the two of them.

“Let’s get this over with,” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Sirius said, taking more of a concerned tone.

“Nothing,” Remus snapped.

Sirius frowned but threw the cloak fully over them and they began to walk through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Sirius’ hand against Remus’. Remus’ hands were always warm but now they were ice cold. “Remus are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Remus said as they shuffled through a corridor.

“You’re freezing, that is super unlike you. What’s going on?”

Remus didn’t have an explanation for why he was cold so he pulled down his rude wall he was building and stuttered out, “I don’t know why I’m so cold, just am.”

“Here,” Sirius grabbed Remus’ left hand, the hand closer to him, and held it in between his own hands. “My hands should be a little warm.”

Blush crawled across Remus’ face but luckily for him this corridor was especially dark, “Thank you, they are.” He mumbled.

Together they began to turn the corner when they bumped into someone but of course they couldn’t see them. In a protective manor Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled the two of them to be flush against the wall, Remus’ back against the wall while being chest-to-chest with Sirius. It was Filch. Filch swatted at the air for a few moments before Mrs. Norris meowed and ran off, he followed her. Sirius’ face was buried in the crook of Remus’ neck and Remus’ hands still wrapped around Sirius. Once Remus caught his breath from such a close call and realized he was still holding Sirius, he loosened his grip and expected for Sirius to move away, “I’m so sorry for grabbing you like that. I just-”

Remus stopped himself when he noticed that Sirius didn’t push away from him. Instead Sirius raised his arms and placed them on either side of Remus’ head but didn’t move his head away from the crook of Remus’ neck. 

“Are you alright Padfoot?” Remus cautiously placed his hands back around Sirius.

In response Sirius just nuzzled his head closer to Remus and moved his arms closer around Remus’ head to reach down and play with sandy blonde hair. Remus tightened his arms around Sirius, so their bodies were fully flush with each other. After a few more moments Sirius broke the silence, “I love being this close to you.” 

When Sirius spoke his lips brushed against Remus’ neck lightly and Remus felt warm air on his throat from Sirius’ breath. As a response to Sirius’ comment Remus moved one hand up to the base of Sirius’s neck and settled his face into Sirius’ dark long hair. With that, Sirius continued to play with Remus’ hair and began combing through it with his fingers then muttered, “Je veux t’embrasser.” I want to kiss you.

It took Remus a second to register that Sirius was speaking French, Remus knew a little but understood him. The only coherent, and in French, thought that ran through Remus’ head and in french was, “Oui s’il vous plaît.” Yes, please.

Before there was any room for regret Sirius latched his lips onto Remus’ neck, it being the closest part of Remus he could reach with his lips. With the sudden passion Remus uttered a quiet whimper, causing him then to feel Sirius smile against his skin. Sirius’ arms traveled around Remus’ shoulders and neck to help him deepen the kiss. Trying to block out any fear or anxiety Remus moved his hands to Sirius’ hips then up Sirius’ torso, while simultaneously trying not to moan in the echoing corridor. Remus raised his hands to Sirius’ chest when Sirius bit Remus’ collarbone, making Remus apply pressure to his chest. Remus saw Sirius slightly stiffen, thinking maybe he went too far but Remus let out a low moan, reassuring Sirius. Remus continued moving his hands upward and finally his hands reached either side of Sirius’ neck. He glided his thumb against Sirius’ jawline and delicately pulled Sirius up from his neck.

Finally meeting each other’s eyes. Sirius seemed a little confused and concerned that he was pulled from Remus’ neck. Remus moved his hands to cup Sirius’ face and couldn’t help but stare at Sirius’ lips. They were pink and parted while Sirius breathed heavily. Remus wanted to kiss him and darted his eyes up to meet Sirius’ gaze, it seemed Sirius understood what Remus wanted and leaned in. Remus did the same and let their forehead meet in the middle, their lips less than an inch apart. Both of them were breathing heavily and with each exhale their chests pressing together. After a few seconds of exchanging looks between each other and the other’s lips, Sirius couldn’t take it anymore and pressed a kiss against Remus’ lips. It started slow as remus kissed back but both of them were exceedingly impatient and began pushing into the kiss. Sirius took over and Remus’ head hit the wall behind him, Remus winced at the pain but didn’t stop kissing Sirius, he couldn’t stop.

Sirius noticed and tried to break from the kiss to ask if Remus was okay but Remus kept going, it was clear that he wasn’t going to stop. Remus let his hands drop from Sirius’ face and down to his hips. Sirius placed one of his hands behind Remus at the base of his neck and the other to Remus’ face. Remus loved how the warm hands felt on his skin. Remus loved this, he simply never wanted it to end. Him practically pushed against the wall while Sirius passionately kissed him and already made love bites on his neck and collar bone. Remus knew he had a growing crush on Sirius but he thought it would go away or at least he could convince himself that he just wanted to be closer friends but the surprise to Remus was how much he liked being kissed by Sirius. He didn’t know how he lived without it, he didn’t know how he was going to live without it. Before he could get too deep in his thoughts Sirius bit his bottom lip, Remus let out a muffled moan and tilted his head back. Sirius took that chance and moved onto Remus’ jawline then , pressing a kiss against Remus’ Adam's apple. Causing Remus to moan loudly.

“Moony? Padfoot? Where are you guys?” 

The voice was coming from right next to them, only a couple feet away. Prongs. Remus darted his eyes to meet Sirius’ as Sirius leaned back from the kiss. They both stiffened and stared wide eyed at each other but then Sirius smirked and dove back into kissing Remus’ neck. Remus moaned at the sudden force, “Padf- Padfoot,” He breathed quietly, “We’re gonna- g- get caught.” 

“Moony? Where are you? This isn’t funny!” James yelled down the corridor, not realizing the noise was coming from right next to him just invisible. 

Sirius hovered over the skin he was kissing, “You’re worth it.” and pressed his lips back against Remus’ skin.

Remus suppressed a moan as Sirius kissed up his neck and jaw then up to his ear. Remus closed his eyes in an attempt not to make a noise. But with his eyes closed he didn’t see James begin to feel along the walls, Remus was rightfully distracted. James must have felt Sirius because Remus felt nothing before the cloak was being ripped off them. Remus opened his eyes and froze while Sirius seemed as if he couldn’t be bothered to stop but now laid more delicate kisses.

“Jesus Sirius!” James yelled.

To which Sirius responded with, ”hhmmmm.”

“Really? You just couldn’t keep your hands off him.” James said, throwing his arms up in defeat.

To this Sirius finally stopped and looked back to James, “Can you blame me? He’s bloody perfect,” which as he said he gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

Remus had barely moved. He wasn’t embarrassed, just stunned. Not only the kiss, kisses, and being caught. It was James’ and Sirius’ word choice, ‘couldn’t keep your hands off’ and ‘he’s bloody perfect’. Did Sirius actually like him? Really think he was perfect? That’s a strong word. But he was pulled from his thoughts again.

“Sorry Remus,” James apologized, “Didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s alright, I’m not embarrassed. Just a little stunned.” Remus said, forcing a half smile.

“Hey James, can I talk to Moony alone please?”

“Of course,” James said and left down the corridor, leaving with the cloak.

Once he was out of ear-shot Sirius started, “I am so sorry Moony, I shouldn’t hav-”

“Don’t even think about apologizing. I didn’t- don’t mind at all.” Remus corrected, hoping it wouldn’t just be in the past tense.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you again?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“No.” Remus said firmly, Sirius’ face dropped. “It means....” Remus pulled Sirius close by hooking his fingers in Sirius’ belt loops. Then pushing Sirius’ upper body against the wall, “... I get payback.”

Before Sirius could react, Remus kissed him passionately. Pushing Sirius harder against the wall but also keeping his hips close to Remus, his fingers still in the belt loops. But Remus pulled back from the kiss quickly, not giving Sirius enough time to kiss back. Remus let go of Sirius’ hips and stepped away from him.

“God Moony,” Sirius said, almost out of breath from the quick kiss.

Remus looked Sirius up and down, noticing a new tightness to Sirius’ trousers. “Don’t worry Padfoot, I’ll take care of you later.” Remus said with false confidence.

Sirius shot up by his words, “Who are you? And what have you done with my Moony?”

“You’re the one who started the kissing. Once started, I won’t stop.” Remus said with a smirk, it felt unnatural on his lips.

“Oh no, what should I do? How will I live with this gorgeous and perfect person wanting to kiss me all the time?” Sirius said dramatically and straightened himself up from the wall.

Remus rolled his eyes and took Sirius’ hand, “Ready to go back to the dorm?”

Sirius looked at their connected hands. They were holding hands. He lightly smiled and looked up to Remus, “I thought you said you would take care of me?”

“Patience, my love, patience.” Remus said then pressed a kiss on Sirius’ head.

Remus panicked himself, he didn’t mean to say 'love'. He wanted to but they just kissed for the first time like 2 minutes ago. But he was reassured when Sirius just groaned, “Did you just meet me? When have I ever been patient?”

Remus smiled and laughed as they walked down the corridor, hand in hand.


End file.
